


The Look

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other day <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_sharona1x2"></span><a href="http://sharona1x2.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sharona1x2.livejournal.com/"><b>sharona1x2</b></a> posted a commission she had done of Heero and Duo fused with Reno and Rude.  You can <a href="http://sharona1x2.com/rapture/commissions/Crossover/PondFFVIIlg.jpg">see it here</a>.  This is the result of the picture and ensuing discussion of how good Heero looked in the earrings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sharon1x2](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sharon1x2).



"I like it." Duo walked slowly around Heero, letting his eyes roam freely over his friend. "Yeah, looks good on you."

Heero pushed down a grin letting just the corners of his lips rise and then fall. "It's not allowed under current uniform guidelines."

Duo snorted, grabbing the end of his braid and holding it up like a trophy. "Neither is this, but Une hasn't said a word about it. Besides, this is part of the look." He waved a hand in Heero's direction, to indicate the expensive black suit, white dress shirt and black silk tie. The whole outfit was capped by black shoes that shone so brightly it was almost painful to look at them.

Raising an eyebrow Heero let more of the grin slip through. "I wasn't aware it was a look."

"Oh, its a look alright." Duo again circled his friend, this time studying him more brazenly. He crossed his arms, tapping one foot. "Something's missing."

Heero looked down at himself and shook his head. "This is what I was given to wear. I..." He trailed off as the full force of his grin burst through. "For the look?"

"Exactly." Duo disappeared into his room then reappeared a few moments later, triumphant smirk on his face. A pair of expensive sunglasses in his hand. He put them on then slid them up to rest on top of Heero's head. Stepping back he nodded happily. The glasses tamed Heero's wild hair and showed off the two new silver rings in his ear. Grabbing Heero's shoulders, Duo turned him gently so he could look in the mirror. "Now, /that/ is what I call a look, buddy."


End file.
